Le Char 1916
by Cladisse
Summary: Olivia M Armstrong montre à son subordonné, Miles à quoi ressemble un char 1916 de l'intérieur... LEMON/ONE-SHOT.


**Bonjour. **

**Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Voici un one-shot sur Olivia M. Armstrong et le Commandant Miles. **

**C'est aussi mon premier lemon hétérosexuel, donc soyez critiques ! N'hésitez pas. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>"- On m'a dit que tout les soldats ishbals avaient été éliminés avant la guerre, fit Edward en regardant Miles ôter ses lunettes."<p>

Les pupilles rouges du Commandant pétillaient sous la lumière artificielle du couloir. Il redressa la tête et posa son index contre sa tempe, tout en fixant le jeune homme;

"- J'ai du sang ishbal en moi. Ce n'est pas le cas de ma grand-mère, mon père et _ma femme_. Je tiens mes yeux rouges de mon grand-père."

* * *

><p>"- Les ingénieurs ont terminés l'emplacement du moteur du char 1916, Commandant Armstrong."<p>

Miles et Olivia étaient dans l'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage inférieur. La guerre était toujours présente avec Drachma mais Olivia n'avait pas dit son dernier mot concernant ces rats qui pensaient pouvoir accéder à la forteresse blindée. Humble, la jeune femme tenait le manche de son épée des deux mains tendis que le bout de son fourreau venait s'entrechoquer avec le sol;

"- Miles ! Sais-tu ce que ce char à de si spécial ?"

L'interpellé esquissa un moue discrète avant de se ressaisir;

"- Non, Commandant."

Sans se retourner, Olivia fixait la porte de l'ascenseur avec un regard de glace;

"- Le train chenillé Holt rallongé est surmonté d'un caisson blindé de forme allongée faisant saillie vers l'avant et vers l'arrière. Le moteur Panhard à quatre cylindres, à essence, actionnant une dynamo fournissant l'énergie nécessaire à deux moteurs électriques reliés aux barbotins du train de roulement. Ce dernier est constitué par trois paires de boggies suspendus par des ressorts en volute. Les chenilles sont formées de 36 patins."

Miles soupira silencieusement et releva ses lunettes sur son nez. Décidément, la jeune femme ne changerait jamais. Elle était possédée par la puissance de feu dont elle pouvait disposer et s'apprêtait à aller vérifier l'état de son nouveau joujou. Sans se départir de son sourire vainqueur, elle demanda d'une voix plus forte;

"- Sais-tu combien d'hommes peuvent rentrer à l'intérieur ?

- N... Non, mon Commandant !"

Cette fois-ci, Olivia se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Elle gardait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, un sourire mystique;

"- Neuf hommes."

Miles semblait choqué. Il était bouche-bée et se remit petit à petit de la réponse de la jeune femme. Le front en sueur, il tamponna ses tempes avec ses gants qu'il avait retiré. Là où ils allaient, la température de la pièce chauffait à plus de quarante cinq degrés car ils ne seraient pas loin du cœur de la forteresse...

"- Il y a... Beaucoup de place, bafouilla Miles"

C'était très rare qu'il se mette à bégayer ou à parler comme s'il perdait ses repères.

"- Oui, répondit Olivia, et nous sommes actuellement en route pour voir l'intérieur..."

Sa phrase flotta dans l'air quelques instants et l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle gigantesque. Olivia avait forcément fait en sorte que tout le monde disparaisse le temps de... Elle était la maîtresse des lieux et faisait ce que bon lui semblait de tout ceux qu'elle croisait. Mais celui qu'elle menait le plus à la baguette était actuellement derrière elle. Le char 1916, premier de son genre, se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Sa carcasse blanche (typique à Briggs) était brillante et resplendissante. Olivia posa son épée contre la coque métallique et retira doucement les boutons de sa veste d'uniforme d'une main;

"- Connais-tu sa puissance de feu, Miles ?"

Olivia restait de dos pour qu'il ne voie rien. L'homme aux cheveux gris marchait à pas lents vers elle;

"- Non, mon Commandant."

Olivia jeta sa tête en arrière, faisant bouger sa cascade de cheveux blonds et bouclés vers les pointes. D'une voix tout aussi forte mais moins sévère, elle répliqua;

"- 1 canon de 75mm approvisionné à 106 obus..."

Elle se retourna vers Miles et laissait tomber sa veste bleue au sol. Ses beaux yeux ne se départageaient pas de la vue de son subordonné qui l'observait avec envie. La jeune femme passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur en défaisant un bouton de son chemisier. On pouvait à présent distinguer la naissance de son cou si frêle.

"- Dis-moi la suite ! fit-elle en s'accoudant à la coque métallique du char 1916"

Miles esquissa un sourire pour répondre à son défi. Il s'approcha d'elle à petits pas et posa son index contre un bouton noir du chemisier;

"- 4 mitrailleuses Hotchkiss Mle 1914 de 8mm, répondit-il"

Elle lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il avait juste. Miles, victorieux, défit un bouton de plus. Il pouvait à présent se délecter de la vision d'un décolleté plongeant. Il avait très envie de lui arracher ses vêtements sans sommation mais c'était sans compter sur Olivia qui ne serait vraiment, vraiment pas d'accord. Il s'apprêtait à faire voler un autre bouton, mais la voix autoritaire de la jeune femme fit trembler ses doigts quand il effleura son cou;

"- Combien de cartouches ? demanda t-elle"

Elle le fixait dans les yeux, le visage fermé. Miles devait répondre à la question, sinon il n'irait pas jusqu'à la suite... Mais il était déjà à moitié dans le brouillard. Il répondit au pif;

"- six milles !"

Elle esquissa un sourire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui enlever son chemisier mais elle le retint d'un doigt sur son torse;

"- Faux ! railla t-elle"

Aussitôt, elle attrapa la ceinture de Miles et la retira de son pantalon. La ceinture en cuir claqua avec entrain contre la coque métallique du char quand la jeune femme s'en servit comme d'un fouet afin d'être certaine de faire comprendre à Miles qu'il n'aurait rien tant qu'il n'aura pas juste. Il recula pour reluquer la jeune femme dans son ensemble. Celle-ci savait jouer de ses charmes et elle ne se départit pas de son orgueil alors qu'elle retirait son chemisier. En dessous, elle portait un soutien-gorge blanc opaque. Elle laissa la ceinture de Miles rejoindre le sol dans un bruit sourd et ramena ses deux mains contre le bouton de son pantalon;

"- Répond à la question ! tonna t-elle"

Il la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Il pouvait l'observer, elle, si forte et si frêle à la fois. Ses épaules nus qui étaient entachés que par les brides de son soutien-gorge. Il savait déjà que sous ce sous-vêtement immonde se cachait des seins fermes et galbés. Son regard pourpre descendait jusqu'aux hanches. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une simple réponse et elle le retirerait, ce fichu pantalon militaire. Il releva les yeux dans ceux, bleus, de la jeune femme ;

"- Sept milles !"

Elle fit tourner le bouton de son pantalon dans le petit trou et elle le retira.

"- Tu chauffes, susurra t-elle"

Olivia passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de monter sur la coque métallique du char. Elle en ouvrit la lourde porte et disparue à l'intérieur. Miles se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il pouvait constater de ses propres yeux à quel point il bénéficiait de beaucoup de place dans ce char. Olivia qui se trouvait derrière lui, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa joue qui descendaient dans son cou. Les mains d'Olivia passèrent la barrière de la chemise de son subordonné pour sentir son torse. Miles se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme et constata qu'elle était entière nue;

"- Sept milles quatre-cent, fit-il, haletant"

Elle lui donna une claque et il tomba à la renverse. La voix de la jeune femme tapait contre tout les bords métalliques de l'engin alors qu'elle se mettait à califourchon sur lui;

"- Oh ta gueule ! fit-elle en souriant"

D'un geste souple et précis elle défaisait son pantalon et lui baissait son caleçon. Pendant ce temps, il caressait allègrement les seins de la jeune femme dont les tétons durcissaient au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. De son autre main, Miles empoigna la fesse droite de sa partenaire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa avidement. Il descendait ses doigts au niveau de son vagin et en introduisait deux à l'intérieur. C'était un contact terriblement humide et chaud et il respirait si vite contre les lèvres d'Olivia qu'il en perdait le contrôle. Il bougeait son index et son majeur pour la faire transpirer de désir et pendant ce temps elle l'aidait en donnant des petits coups de reins. Le soupir d'Olivia se perdit contre la coque du char 1916 et elle redressa son buste aussi vite quand elle se mit à gémir. Miles, couché sous elle, la regardait, la bouche grande ouverte. Son désir à lui gonflait sous elle et elle le sentit. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle baissa la tête vers lui. Haletante, elle attrapa l'autre main de Miles qui retenait toujours son sein et introduisait son pouce dans sa bouche. Avec lenteur, elle le suçait en jouant avec sa langue. Il l'observait faire avidement et il se redressa en position assise pour retirer son pouce et le remplacer par sa bouche. Il descendit sa langue le long du cou de la jeune femme et doucement, il alla titiller un téton durci sous l'émotion. Sa langue tournait autour comme un aimant contraire qui se refuse à se coller à son partenaire mais il alla vite s'en emparer avec les dents. Elle ricanait et le son de son rire se perdit dans sa gorge quand elle gémit encore, puis d'une main elle le força à se recoucher. Miles retira ses doigts de son sexe humide et s'empara de sa propre virilité.

Olivia força sur ses genoux pour se redresser quelque peu et ainsi Miles s'introduisait en elle. La jeune femme contrôlait tout, même l'acte. Elle se laissa retomber contre le bas ventre de son subordonné avec une lenteur réfléchie. Lui, trépignait d'impatience sous elle et elle sentait son plaisir gonfler un peu plus à l'intérieur. Elle sentit un soupir de plaisir échappé à son contrôle et donna un coup de rein. Lentement. Puis un deuxième. Plus rapide. Puis un troisième. Les mouvements de va-et-vient se firent plus passionnés. Olivia se pencha vers Miles et agrippait son épaule avec ferveur. Ses hanches bougeaient dans un rythme rapide et ses fesses caressaient les cuisses de son partenaire à chaque coup de rein. Il râlait de plaisir et maintenait les hanches d'Olivia avec ses mains. Il ne la guidait pas, non, mais il l'intimait à aller plus vite. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle se cambra en arrière tout en continuant dans un gémissement plus fort. Miles observait les courbes de son corps si beau, la pointe de ses seins qui remontaient vers le ciel et la chair de poule qui s'était emparée de son ventre. D'un geste presque mécanique, il donnait aussi des coups de reins afin de pouvoir s'introduire plus loin. Encore plus loin. La voix d'Olivia allait en crescendo. Elle jouissait sur lui pendant qu'il la regardait, si belle et si pure. Ses lèvres, il avait envie de les toucher, de les embrasser. Il lâcha la hanche droite de la jeune femme et plongea ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde. D'un geste viril, il ramena la tête de sa partenaire vers la sienne et l'embrassa fougueusement. Un gémissement de plaisir se perdit contre son baiser. Il passa son autre main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la forçait à rester contre lui. Ses seins galbés étaient collés à son torse et il avait envie de les frotter contre lui.

Olivia se redressait, mettant fin au baiser. Elle l'observait, lui, si proche de l'extase. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que ses tétons touchaient les pectoraux de son subordonné. Elle entamait un mouvement de va et vient et ses seins se frottaient contre son torse en sueur. Miles gémissait. Il baissait les yeux vers l'objet de son désir. Et il perdit le contrôle. Il attrapa d'une main ferme les hanches de sa partenaire et entamait une cadence incontrôlée et si rapide que les fesses d'Olivia claquaient contre ses cuisses. Elle ne semblait pas outrée, non... Elle jouissait si fort qu'il était fort possible qu'on l'entende à l'extérieur du char. Mais la voix incontrôlée de la jeune femme ne faisait qu'alimenter le feu ardent de Miles. Le bas du dos de Miles décollait du sol à chaque coup de rein et il serrait les dents pour donner plus d'ampleur à son mouvement. Il sentait en lui cette vague si caractéristique de la proche jouissance. Plus elle se manifestait et plus il allait vite. Tout les muscles de son corps étaient contractés et il tremblait de désir. Olivia, au dessus de lui, se tenait d'une main à la coque de métal et de l'autre elle tirait les cheveux de Miles en arrière. Elle sentit un liquide chaud en elle quand Miles poussa son dernier soupir, plus fort que les autres. Elle même était aux anges et elle gardait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière. Doucement, elle sentit sa tête basculée en avant dans un mouvement contrôlé; Miles l'attirait vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

"- Tu me rend fou... susurra t-il près de sa bouche"

Elle esquissa un sourire et rouvrit les yeux. Son regard bleu-océan fixait ceux de son homme, rouge comme la passion. L'amour.

"- C'est normal, chuchota t-elle."

Miles se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quelle narcissique ! Il riait en passant sa main sur sa joue;

"- Je t'aime, Madame Miles."

Elle le mordit au cou et releva la tête face à lui;

"- Chut. C'est un secret."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Petit one-shot sur Miles et Olivia. En sachant que c'est très dur d'en trouver de tout les deux XD Pour ce qui est du char 1916, je me suis inspirée du char SAINT-CHAMOND de 1916. Les caractéristiques donnés sont les vrais XD ! (merci chars-français )<strong>


End file.
